Bicycle manufacturers are continually improving bicycle frames and changing their configurations. Bicycle components must be continually improved to be compatible with a wide variety of bicycle frames. A bicycle derailleur that is more compact is likely to fit more bicycle frames and is less likely to cause interference with other parts.